Writ for Feruren Oran
Writ for Feruren Oran is one of many assassination quests the Nerevarine can do for the Morag Tong in . It involves the assassination of Feruren Oran. Summary The Nerevarine is tasked to prove their worth to the Morag Tong by performing the execution of Feruren Oran. Quick walkthrough #Talk to Eno Hlaalu at the Morag Tong headquarters for the writ. #Go to the Hlaalu Plaza to find Feruren Oran. #Find Feruren in the Elven Nations Cornerclub and kill him. #Return to Eno to complete the quest. Detailed walkthrough Finding the Morag Tong If the Nerevarine asks about the Morag Tong in Vivec, citizens will tell him or her that they think they are based in the Arena in Vivec. Head to the Arena Waistworks, and then head down to the Canalworks. Head to the Storage area on the other side of the room and kill the rats located in there. Read the skill book on the crate and take the lockpick off the crate and pick the lock on the door using it. Head through it and look for a trapdoor and speak to the Grandmaster. (If there is no trapdoor, then it is the wrong door; the correct door is on the other side of the Storage.) Writ Once the Nerevarine finds Eno Hlaalu at the Morag Tong headquarters in the Storage Area of the Vivec Arena, he will ask them to prove their worth by performing the execution of Feruren Oran. Eno will give the Nerevarine a writ for Oran's murder, which can be presented to the guards after the murder in case the bounty needs to be cleared. The Target Feruren can be found in the Hlaalu Plaza of Vivec, inside the Elven Nations Cornerclub. This is one of the more difficult assassinations as Feruren will not talk to the Nerevarine. This will make it almost impossible to taunt him into a fight. In order to not get a bounty for killing him there are only a few ways of continuing. *The Nerevarine can strip Feruren of all his clothes. This will force him to talk allowing you to taunt him. *The Nerevarine can cast Frenzy until he becomes hostile and attacks. *The Nerevarine can pick his pockets or steal in front of him, this will also turn him hostile. *The Nerevarine can force Feruren out of the club and to a place with no witnesses. *Lastly, the Nerevarine can simply attack him and present their writ to the Ordinators to remove the bounty. Return Once the Nerevarine kills Feruren its time to return to Eno Hlaalu and complete the quest to gain admittance into the guild. Reward Report back to Eno Hlaalu with the completed writ and the Morag Tong will deem the Nerevarine worthy of joining their guild. Journal Notes *Once the Nerevarine kills Feruren every one in the tavern will refuse to talk to them. The only way to fix this is simply turn in the quest to Eno Hlaalu. ru:Приказ на Ферурена Орана